See Who I Am Seto Kaiba
by Dark-Kokoro
Summary: This is about a love story between a very rebel girl who does what see wants she is also a childhood friend of the Seto Kaiba however he doesnt remember her neither does Mokuba. How will this Love form i wonder Find out. PearlBloom helped me with this.
1. Chapter 1

See Who I Am Seto…

Ch.1 Emma the Terror

Emma was a little girl around 12 she was in the back seat of a black car looking out the window very mad at her mom. Her mom was seeing some man that Emma didn't know and now they are going to live with him! When they arrived she saw a tall man who was scary " Thank you for coming Ms. Jill" He said with smirk her mom blushed and bend to Emma's height she brushed Emma's black hair out of her face to show off her green eyes.

"Honey this is Gozaburo he is going to take care of us and you get to go home schooling with his sons" She explained and Emma looked at the man and smiled unsure of him. Then a creepy old man showed up "I will show you your room" he said

"Mommy aren't you coming?" Emma asked sweetly her mom. "No honey you get your own room this is where mommy works now" She said and went with Gozaburo Emma sighed and went to her room then took out her Panda bear she named Kiro. She followed the man to a classroom with a boy who had brown hair and blue eyes. "Seto this is Emma your new classmate" He said the boy looked up and smiled weakly and went back to his book. Emma sat in front of him and was paying any attention to the teacher.

" Miss Emma what is the answer?" he asked " I don't know your boring" She said with a giggle Seto chimed in with the giggle " Mr. Kaiba you should know better wait until your father hears" he said as he left the room " What the hell he just laughed!" She yelled running after him "Young lady" the teacher exclaimed "No Don't tell him" She yelled grabbing his arm.

"Fine one more peep out of you I am telling your mother" He said going back to the room with her. Seto mouthed the words "thank you" they both continued the class.

Several months have passed and Emma became close to the Kaiba brothers pulling pranks on them and they always got her back 10 times. She took pictures with them as much as they could when not in class.

One day it was the evening of an opening of a Gallery and Gozaburo was invited. Emma was forced to wear this ugly pink Dress it was driving her mad. When they arrived Seto and Mokuba were not allowed to leave his side. Emma went to the restroom and got out her colorful markers and started to color the dress different colors. When she got out there was laughter. Gozaburo looked to the object that was so funny to see Emma in a colorful dress. Seto and Mokuba started to snicker. Emma was wearing her new dress proudly "Well isn't she cute" Someone said "Mr. Kaiba time for the photo shot" the press guy said he growled as he told Jill to retrieve her daughter. Jill took Emma to where the photo was to be taken. "Emma" She said not happy. They took the photo and went back to the party. Gozaburo went to Jill and whispered "We will talk later" he said and went to his partners in his company. Jill nodded and went to take the kids back to the mansion, "Honey why did do that?" She asked

" Mom his people made me wear this ugly thing I just wanted to make it pretty" She answered sweetly Jill smiled and brushed Emma's hair back " You are defiantly your father's baby girl" She replied then kissed her forehead and sent her to her room. A couple hours later Emma heard yelling she went to Seto's room "Seto do you hear that?" She asked He nodded and knew where it was coming from. He led her to his father's room it was slightly cracked and could hear them clearly.

"But Gozaburo she is kid what did you expect she wants to be colorful it's her nature" Jill said as she sat in a chair in front of the very angry Gozaburo "I don't care you don't give your daughter punishment for her actions" He yelled "Gozaburo" She said sternly "If you want to stay as my mistress you are going to get rid of that brat" He yelled Emma grasped and held Seto's hand without realizing it.

" You don't have the say in that Gozaburo and I quit and if you don't give me enough money to support my daughter and I when I leave I will go to the media" She replied standing up and moving far away from him " You wouldn't dare" He smirked " Try me" she replied with a serious face.

Emma dragged Seto outside and she went to the tree and sat down and started to cry. "This sucks Mommy is going to lose everything because of me it's not fair I didn't do anything." She yelled in between cries.

"Welcome to our world" Seto replied

Emma sniffed and looked up at him "And I lose my only friends too" She replied crying more

Seto nodded "Well at least you were our friend for awhile" He replied

"I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you guys" She whispered

Seto was unsure to do but he patted her on the back.

Emma whipped her eyes and smiled weakly at him "Will you promise me something Seto?" She asked

Seto was a bit curious what promise she wanted from him "Maybe?" He replied

"Promise me you will not give up your dreams no matter what even when your father is a big fat Meany head and Mokuba too" She said

"And I will never forget you two promise me we will see each other again" She said

"Oh believe me he will get what's coming to him, and I hope so" he replied

Emma smiled and went to hug him tightly then Emma's mom came " Emma pack your stuff we are leaving now" She said " And Seto please hurry to your room I don't want your father getting after you" she added and walked away " Bye Seto" she replied " Bye Emma.." He replied and went back to his room.

Emma packed her stuff up and she grabbed her panda and then went to Mokuba's room she gave Mokuba her panda bear "Bye Mokie" She whispered and went with her mother.

Jill got a job at a manga company and she got money from Gozaburo that helped the enough.

Years went by and after Jill's hard work she was able to own the Manga Company which was named Bamboo Inc. Emma grew up and went to a different Domino high and now at 19 years old has two jobs to support her.

Emma pulled back her hair into ponytail put her visor on and uniform and walked to work it was her first day on the job was she was excited to work.


	2. Chapter 2

See Who I Am Seto Kaiba

Ch.2 you seriously don't remember?

Emma started her coffee shop job and they gave her training. She was helping everyone very well, and then she looked up at the next customer who had brown hair with blue eyes. She grasped at him and was stunned to see him. "Your Seto Kaiba right?" She asked the man looked up and gave her an icy glare, "Yes I am One coffee" He replied coldly she took his order. "You don't remember me?" She asked almost confused "No why should I?" He was getting impatient she got his coffee ready " Come we used to pull pranks on each other you know you me and Mokie" She replied with a smile Seto was beyond creped out by this girl knowledge of Mokuba's nickname. Emma saw this, and gave him the coffee "Well that was awkward" she said he growled and snatched the coffee away. That's when she remembers what he didn't like. "Have a nice day Seto-kun" she said with a smirk. He shuddered and walked quickly out of the coffee shop.

Seto went home still unsure of the girl he just met who called him Seto-kun he remember someone but the memory was fuzzy.

For the next several weeks, Emma worked mostly in the back because of her behave to their best customer. Then Emma went to visit her mom's work. "Honey can you give out filers to the nearby schools we don't have anyone?" She asked "Sure Mom what do I have to wear?" She asked Jill smiled as she lifted a waitress maid outfit that was blue. Emma lifted an eyebrow and was about to walk out the door. "Oh come on its not pink" Jill replied "Fine, fine which school?" She asked "Domino High" She replied sweetly Emma got dressed in the maid outfit and took the filers and started to hand out filers. "Wow she is so cute" boys were saying as they came up to her. Emma moved around the boys were she could see the entrance of the school where she saw Seto again! She covered herself with the filers "I didn't know you still went to school" She said as he approached.

He lifted an eyebrow "Yes I go to school here?" He was wondering why she was dressed like that.

"That's not the point Seto last time you saw me in a dress was when we were kids" She said blushing it was awkward for her.

"What are you talking about?" He said

" You seriously don't remember…Here" She replied handing him a filer and then walked away from him and continue to hand out filers all the way back to her mom's company. "Honey what's wrong?" Jill asked as she saw Emma coming out of the bathroom "Mom, I saw Seto again and he still doesn't remember me" She said as she fixed her tank top and black cargo pants. "Oh honey that was forever ago I think you move on." She replied "I don't want to mom they were my only friends and he promise" she replied walking home where she pulled out an old news clipping show her, Seto and Mokuba in the photo which showed the dress different colors. She smiled and wrote on the back and folded it nicely and walked to the Kaiba corp. She went to the Secretary desk "Hi Seto or Mokuba please?" She asked with a smile "Do you have an appointment?" she asked "No I am an old friend" She replied leaning against the desk. The secretary called Mr. Kaiba's office that was not in a good mood and had a headache. "What is it Sharon?" He asked

"Sir there's a girl here claiming to be an old friend do you want me to buzz her in?" She asked

"As along she doesn't look like a crazy fan girl then yes you can" He replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sharon hung up the phone and buzzed Emma in "Thank you very much" She replied

She walked into his office with a smirk on her face. "Yo" She said with confident

"You again" He replied almost shocked she would come in here

" Aw you don't want to see me Seto-kun I'm hurt, Well anyways here's a memory booster Ciao" She said as she left the news clipping on the desk and left almost like she was skipping all the way to the elevator. "Hope you like the gift" She said to herself. Seto unsure if he wants to look, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he looks at it and gasps as he sees a picture of a gala that he, Mokuba, and his old "friend" Emma in her messed up dress. He'd forgotten all about that and couldn't help chuckling to himself. He looked on the back showing an email with a message, 'Got memory?' Emma went home opened her laptop and started to cook her dinner.

Seto was unsure to save the email address. Emma eat her ramen as she sat on her chair as she waited for an email " aww don't make me wait Seto-kun" she whined then she blushed and shut her laptop " Oh great now I sound like a stupid fan girl I really shouldn't work for my mom's manga store I'm around airheads "Seto mulled it over and over, even when Mokuba had entered the office after school "Hey Big bro what is that?" he said looking on his desk to see a newspaper clipping "Mokuba, do you remember a girl named Emma?" "No not really is that a picture of her?"

"Yeah, from when we were younger." Seto said as he pushes the paper towards him. Mokuba started to giggle "Her dress is all colored" "Yeah. I'm guessing she did that when she was younger... she was Gozaboro's mistress's daughter..." He added with a bit of hate.

"Wait I think I do a little someone gave me a panda bear teddy when I was little" Mokuba said but he himself was too little to remember. He was unsure of the memories. "I think she did?" He questioned

"Maybe why Seto did you see this Emma again?" He asked searching his own memory

"Yeah...she works at the coffee shop, she was wearing some ridiculous cosplay waitress costume near the school handing out flyers, and she came to give me this." He said

"So she remembers us and we don't remember her?"

Seto sighed "Well Mokuba we did go through a lot" He replied

"Yeah we did can we hang out with her sometime Seto maybe we will remember her more by hanging out with her?" He suggested

"I guess...she did leave an email address" Seto replied

Mokuba smiled "Let's go to lunch with her it can't hurt anyone?"

Seto sighed "alright, fine. Lunch, this weekend. Happy?"

Mokuba smiled "Yep" "anyways, we have a lot of work to do." He said

Mokuba nodded then went to do his work meanwhile Emma opened her laptop " Ok if I don't have an email ill leave it alone" she told herself Seto was glad the work had kept him busy for a while, and he was mulling over what to write in the email. Emma waited patiently for the scene to load up "Note to self get better internet" Seto finished his work and then decided to write the email. "Emma, alright, you have my attention...I guess you want to reconnect...alright, we'll have lunch this weekend, you, me, and Mokuba...don't be late"

Emma saw the email and smiled and wrote back 'I'm never late Seto-kun and what time and place'

Seto was surprised she'd written back so fast, almost like she was expecting it, and it irked him when she called him Seto-kun. He thought about it before replying "There's a nice bistro around here. Meet us there Saturday at 1. And don't call me Seto-kun."

Emma smiled "He did always hate that" she wrote back ' You got it'

Seto: See you then.

Emma was excited because she had that day off now to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

See Who I am Seto Kaiba

Ch.3 Lunch with the boys

It was around one in the afternoon and Seto and Mokuba were sitting at a booth, waiting

Emma came walking in with wedges on and had a nice semi formal white dress that had a painting of a little panda gripping the bottom of the dress she had a photo album with her she saw them " Hey Mokuba you look very handsome now" she said as she sat across from them. Mokuba blushes, "Thank you, that's a really nice dress." He commented Emma smiled "Well thank you very much; oh I brought this for you guys." She replied handing the album. Seto curiously glances at the album wondering what she brought with her. "What are these pictures of?" Mokuba asked "They are of us as kids well at least we got the chance anyway other that its pictures of the house and other things." She replied as she opened the album "I see..." Seto said A man came in looking around for a seat he saw Emma! "No way that can't be?" he said to himself and walked closer to the table and saw it was her and started to burst out laughing. "So you do wear dresses" he said

Emma looked up at him, " Look Harry leave me alone" She warned once " What you can beat me up at school but not in public" He taunted and Emma shut her eyes and prayed he would leave, " Oh I get you can't fight in a dress and you're on a date with your boyfriend and your son huh Emma" he said laughing evilly Emma eyes shot open and she was gone. She quickly grabbed his neck causing him to stop laughing and dragged him outside. She was gone a good 10 minutes and came back inside patting off her dress and sat back down. "So where we?" She asked

Seto raises his eyebrow skeptically and was surprised by her, "What was that all about? Who was that peon?" "He was a bully at my school; I put him in his place and apparently didn't get the memo" She replied folding her arms "Why was he bulling you?" He asked Emma blinks a couple times and giggles "Not me some of the students at school the ones who are weak hearted and I stepped in."

"Oh really?" he replied "Yeah and I kicked his butt and told him to never bully anyone again" she said with a smirk "He must like fighting you to want to keep fighting with you." Seto said "Or stupid" Emma replied with hint of angry "Maybe he does have a crush on you?" Mokuba said

Emma started to laugh "I would never date a man who preys on the weak but enough on that subject" She said and she went to looking at the album with them. "See here is when we took a picture in class when that weird guy left the room" she said pointing the picture

Seto nodded "I remember that" he said

"Really? She was excited he remembered at least something" she said with a smile

Seto nodded " He was a strange man" Emma nodded as she turned the next page and blushed" Oh man this is when you guys got me with eggs it took my mom hours to get it out of my hair"

Seto chuckled a bit "Ah yes. That was good. You did deserve it". Emma giggled "yeah I did so you remember everything or just some things?" She asked

"I remember only if I'm reminded. We don't like to remember much about from when we were living under Gozaburo." He said

Mokuba nodded in agreement "He made our lives hell" He said

Emma nodded in understanding "I'm sorry I am just excited to see you two again" she said with a smile

Mokuba titled his head a bit "Really?" he asked "Yeah the night I left I made a promise with Seto to at least see you guys once more"

Seto searches his memory "the memory of that night is fuzzy..."

"Because Gozaburo was trying to send me away so he can still have her without the problem" she said with hatred in her voice she hated that man as well.

Seto nodded "He was a cold hearted bastard."

Emma nodded and closes the book* Well that's enough for today so Seto what do you want to do? I don't want to keep bringing you bad memories"

He was unsure about the whole thing "Maybe we can take her to KaibaLand and hang out?" Mokuba suggested

"Kaiba Land?" Emma question

"Mokuba? Did you forget?" Seto said

"Oh wait, I got mixed up" Mokuba

Emma sat there confused. "I suppose we can go when it's opened." He said

"Sure so what is that you guys do now?" She asked

" Duh! Seto is CEO of Kaiba Corp now! He and I run Kaiba Corp and create new technology." Mokuba said with a cheeky grin. '

"That's great Mokuba" She said "What do you do for fun?" She asked

"I like to play video games, and practice dueling with Seto." He replied

"I more or less just read, but mostly we're doing work." Seto answered "Dueling? Hmm like Duel monster right that's cool never played it" she admitted

"Maybe I can teach you the basics" Mokuba suggested

Emma smiles "Sure Mokuba when you guys are free" She said as she stood "Well I better head home you guys can keep the photo album if you want?" She said

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked shocked

"I don't need it at the moment" She replied with a smile "Okay, cool, thank you." Mokuba replied

"See you guys later" She said with a wave

"Later" Seto said with a half smile

'It is better than nothing' Emma thought and walked home


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The museum trip

It has been two months since the coffee meeting with Seto and Mokuba. Emma has been spending as much time with them as she could. Her school and Seto's school were going on a field trip to the museum. At the museum the teachers let the students pick their groups. Emma was heading to Seto however, group of people with one boy who was short with funky hair. "Hey you are so cute" The blond said "MY name is Yugi," The short one said and introduced his friends. Emma lifted an eyebrow like should she care. Seto smirked to himself and went on the tour with some random people, 'time for some payback' he thought Emma looked around them to see Seto walking away on to the tour. 'That bastard!' she thought then faked a smile and followed them through the museum oh how she hated them so much. By the end of the tour it was like angels were singing to Emma. Then Duke and Joey came up to her. "Can we get a number from a sexy lady?" Duke asked "No how about you give me your number I'm good with the ladies" Joey said Emma closed her eyes and started to bust up laughing. "I don't give my number to losers" She said and walked away and wrote something down and walked up to Seto and put the paper into his chest pocket. She turns her head to see them almost dropping their mouths and she walked away. Seto reached into his pocket and opened the paper and chuckled 'I hate you so much' it said

She went to their house afterwards to get more training on this Duel Monsters. "Your brother is the meanest man ever" She said pointing at him, he just smirked and went back to his reading. "How?" Mokuba asked "He left me alone with the loser squad" she said in horror "Oh no what are you going to do "Mokuba said

Emma got up and started to rough house with them and even got Seto involved then finally Seto had Emma trapped against the wall with little space between them. Emma's face blew up like a cherry and she turned her face into her hair. She knew she liked Seto more than just a friend but she didn't want to lose her friend. She gently pushed him back "Personal Space there Seto" She said trying to hid her blush "Sorry" He said and removed himself from her.


End file.
